When a mobile terminal is in a sleep mode state or a lock mode state, the following operation has been performed in order to wake up the mobile terminal.
When the mobile terminal is a folder type mobile terminal, a user wakes up the mobile terminal by opening a closed folder or pressing a predetermined button of the mobile terminal.
When the mobile terminal is a slide type mobile terminal, a user wakes up the mobile terminal by raising up a shut down slide or pressing a predetermined button of the mobile terminal.
When the mobile terminal is a bar type mobile terminal, a user wakes up the mobile terminal by pressing a hold key for a predetermined time.
Among them, unlike a folder type or slide type mobile terminal, the bar type mobile terminal cannot intuitively transfer a current state of the mobile terminal to a user except pressing a hold key due to its characteristic.
However, this method causes inconvenience that a user has to press the hold key in person, and the user cannot immediately use a hot key of the mobile terminal, so that the user cannot instantly obtain a feedback from the mobile terminal.
In addition, this method is contradictory to a characteristic of a design of reducing the number of buttons.